


Домашняя работа

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: "Тяжело в ученье, легко в бою" - конечно, правильно, но сначала надо все же научиться. Особенно если ты падаван, никогда не бывший юнлингом.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987





	Домашняя работа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 1, тема: Препод/студент.

— Энакин, ну что опять случилось?  
Оби-Ван со вздохом присел рядом с надувшимся падаваном. Эни, уж на что самостоятельный ребенок, совершенно не ладил со своими ровесниками и наставниками Храма. К сожалению, тут была и вина самого Оби-Вана: не упрись он тогда, год назад, что Эни должен стать его падаваном вот-прям-щас, могло бы сложиться все иначе. Другие юнлинги, на дружбу с которыми так надеялся Кеноби, принимать Эни не хотели совершенно. И с этим можно было бы смириться - в конце концов, Эни пересекался с ними практически только на занятиях — если бы и с наставниками Эни не вошел в клинч. Особенно — с наставником по республиканскому праву.  
— Мастер Ромилль меня выгнал, — пробурчал Эни, усиленно колупая скамейку пальцем. Скамейка не поддавалась.  
Мастер Джухади Ромилль, сухонький человек-старичок и, откровенно говоря, зануда, был лучшим в довольно запутанных республиканских законах. То, что Эни попал в класс именно к нему было большой удачей: падавану приходилось догонять всех остальных во многих дисциплинах, а мастер давал очень хорошо разобранные материалы и методички. И все было прекрасно, пока не подошла тема взаимодействия джедаев во Внешнем кольце, которое, собственно, к Республике и не относится.  
— Совсем выгнал или с урока?  
— Совсем, — Эни поник. — И что теперь делать?  
Нет, спустить ситуацию на тормозах — в конце концов, материал Эни заучил, он был просто с ним категорически не согласен — было бы можно, если бы Эни не был уже падаваном у джедая-дипломата и не учись именно у этого наставника. Ромилль был консерватором, упертым и никогда не менял своего решения. А если Эни не получит зачет по дисциплине, то это придется разбираться при малом Совете, а там могут и падаван отнять и отдать другому, или вообще куда сослать на исправительные работы. Нет, такой элемент биографии им точно не нужен! И отдавать Эни Кеноби никому не собирается.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и устремился к мастеру Ромиллю. Он вытрясет из старика пересдачу, или не будь он Кеноби, ученик Квай-Гона!  
— Прорвемся, Энакин!

***

Учить законодательство для пересдачи пришлось вдвоем. Но нос старику они все же утерли!


End file.
